Old New York
by PersianBlueAllium
Summary: Jackson Overland takes his best friend out for a night on the town, attending a concert at the Harlem Apollo, where they meet the lovely Rapunzel Persinette, the star of the show. After talking to her, and couple of pictures, Jack determines he must see her again, and he'll do anything to keep in touch through her rise to fame. [ Based off of song "10,000 Midnight's" ]
1. Chapter 1

**Mun Note: Hi guys! This is based off the song "10,000 Midnight's" by The Spill Canvas. Just to warn you, this is a Jackunzel fanfic (in case it wasn't obvious) and there will be genderbent characters. I REPEAT: THERE WILL BE GENDERBENT CHARACTERS.**

**Anyway, I'd really love it if you guys could favorite, follow, and review my story! Constructive criticism is welcome, but just remember this is my first chapter, and I'm just trying to get my bearings here. The later chapters, I'm sure will probably flow a bit easier.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Who Needs A Cab**

_"10,000 midnights ago, uptown at the Harlem Apollo..."_

**Jackson Overland:**

"I promise, I'm gonna show you the greatest night you've had in a while, Aster."

Jack grabbed his friend's hand as they got out of the cab. As he yanked him out, Aster quickly dropped a ten dollar bill on the drivers lap. It was always like Jack to never pay, so the Australian had taken to carrying at least fifty on him in case of times like these. The cabbie grumbled and sped off as soon as the car door was shut.

Aster dusted his blazer off and Jack turned to him fixing his button down shirt, a smile gracing his face as big as the sign for the Harmlem Apollo that was just in front of them. Jack was excited for tonight - finally, a time to get out and relax! Have some fun! It had been too long since the last time him and Aster had gone out and he was determined to break that streak. "We're gonna have the time of our lives!"

"Exactly how are we gonna do that?" Aster asked him, the skepticism clearly ringing in his voice. It practically dripped out of his mouth like he was a rabid racoon. "I doubt you have the cash for anything to fun to do in town tonight - after all, it's a Friday."

Jack shook his head, still smiling stupidly. "Yup, it's a Friday, and you know what that means?"

The sandy haired nineteen year old only raised an eyebrow.

Jack let out a huff. "Oh, come on, Aster!" he drawled. "You gotta least try to guess!" The boy glared humorously at his friend.

Aster rolled his eyes and said, "Dinner?"

The brunet hit him on the shoulder. God, Aster could be so.. so stubborn sometimes. It was ridiculous! The one time they get a chance out, and he's gonna make it difficult for Jack? "Now, be rational, man! You have that every night, and tonight is different." Before Aster could open his mouth retort, Jack continued, "I guess I'll just tell you."

He turned and faced the Apollo, arms open wide. "We're seeing a concert tonight!"

Aster's arms folded and he stared at the back of Jack's brown mop of hair. "How are we getting in?"

"I have my people," he replied, shrugging his shoulders as his arms fell back to his sides. And it was true - Jack did have people... people who may not have liked him, but people, and if he kissed enough ass, they'd get in with decent enough seats. He just hoped that Pitch would be kind. Really, really kind.

.

Once inside, Jack found him no problem. "Pitch!" he called out, grabbing attention of the man clad in black from head to toe, his hair just a few shades darker. At the sight of Jack, Pitch rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be like that, Pitchy!"

Jack held Aster's wrist and pulled him up to Pitch, close enough to hear the theatre worker sigh in annoyance. "My name isn't Pitch. It's Kozmotis, Overland. Do I have to take a drill to your head?"

"Save that for Tooth," Aster mumbled, and Jack pinched the skin of his wrist that still lay between his fingers.

"You're 'pitch black' clothes beg to differ, I'd say," he retorted, and before the under-eager man could give a snappy comback, Jack let go of Aster's wrist and placed the same hand on Pitch's shoulder. "It's out night out on the town tonight, and I want to see this show. Do you think you could slide me a few discounts?"

Pitch's eyes went from bored and annoyed to suddenly curious... and devious. His eyes slanted like the crook he was, and he seeminly picked at his nails. "Like free discounts?"

"Exactly."

"I... I'm not so sure I could do that, Overland. After all, tonight's a pretty big concert. Maybe if you toss a bit my way."

Aster seemed to fidget at this, and Jack could tell he wasn't comfortable. Not to mention the Australian's lack of fondness towards the other, but he wanted this to go as quickly as possible. "What kinda bits am I tossing?"

"A few kind words about me to your girlfriend, and we'll call it a deal."

"Girlfriend? You mean Tooth?"

"That Indian flapper girl, yeah."

Jack sighed. A few good words would do Pitch nothing with Toothiana, he knew. In fact, it would earn Jack a slap to the face if she found out he was talking to a low blow criminal, especially after what happened with him and Sandy.

"She ain't mine, but I'll throw around some cute things, I guess."

Pitch smiled at that, completely unaware at how oblivious his request was. "I'll be right back with your tickets."

After he walked away, Aster hit him on the back of the head. "You stupid-! Do you seriously want to be tangled up in... in that? After what he did to Sandy?"

Sandy was Aster's girlfriend. Before that, though, she had been dating (that wasn't exactly the word Jack would use for what she did for him, but he didn't want to be rude) Pitch, and as good as the guy was with letting you slide a few extra bucks, he was not good with women. Especially the clinically mute.

"Oh, calm down, Mate," Jack taunted. "I don't want to be 'tangled up' in anything he has to offer - besides free concert tickets for a few nice words to Tooth."

"She'll kill you. Sandy is her best friend."

"I am fully aware."

And he was. Jack knew for certain she would take his life into her own hands. And he was okay with that, as long as they had a good time tonight, and Jack was certain they were going to.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: After this, all updates will be regularly occurring Wed. nights starting August 28th. You can read any postpone messages or find fanart, or online uploads of sneak peaks as well as full released chapters at my tumblr: persianblueallium . tumblr . com**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Dance Until The Morning Dove Sings**

_"You sang a long gone blues. I loved the way you worked your voodoo."_

**Jackson Overland:**

Pitch kept good on his word: front row seats right in the middle.

"I don't know how he got them," Aster said, plopping himself into place. He crossed his legs and put his drink in the cupholder. "But these are some damn good seats."

"He never fails," Jack told him, smiling as he did the same.

It was turning out to be a good night, and Jack was thrilled with that. Things lately at home had been going rough - his little sister, Emma, was going through some sort of phase, and one he didn't like. She was almost eleven years old - this was no time for rebellion to set in, even Jack knew that.

But no. Tonight was a night for him to relax and unwind. He leaned back in his chair, stopping the idle chitchat Aster and him had kicked up when the lights dimmed to dark.

Over the intercom, someone announced: _"Thank you for coming to the 10th Anniversary of the grand opening of the Harlem Apollo! We welcome you all to relax, sit back, and enjoy our opening act..."_

Jack dazed off, not particularly caring about the opening guy. He was good, he guessed, but that wasn't the real reason Jack was here. The main event of the night, he heard through the grapevine, just so happened to be some pretty broad singing the blues. And no, he was not here to talk to some good looking singer, he was here for the blues music strictly.

Well, it's what he told Aster earlier.

After a while, close to about a half hour, the guy on stage took a bow and exited, bumping into someone on his way out.  
A girl.

Was this the main act?

_"Please give a loud cheer and a round of applause for our star of tonight's show, the lovely little miss Rapunzel Persinette!"_  
Jack sat forward in his chair, mouth dropping open. Well, she was... a bit more than he was expecting the singer to be. Pretty? Please, she was drop-dead. At least. A few looks from her, and the bat of her eyelashes and Jack was sure she'd have the men in this theatre bowing at her feet like she was some sort of siren.

Short, white dress that came up to her knees with a dark purple ribbon around the middle, and four buttons at the top between her breasts coming down. Golden as the sun hair that flowed down her back to about her waist, tied up in a ponytail that adorned the top of her head with two little bangs shaping the side of her face. Her rounded face looked like it had no makeup - maybe eyeliner? It didn't look it, but Jack was never sure with girls now. Some wore it heavily, some wore none, and some wore slim. It was so confusing to him. Tooth was one to wear a lot (and a lot of colors, at that.) But her? 'Little miss Rapunzel Persinette' was stunning without, and Jack grinned a bit, waiting to hear what kind of voice she had.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and it looked like she shut her eyes, getting ready. The band played a deep jazzy music, and it made him want to grab Aster's hand and twirl around and dance. After a moment, she sang:

_"I want to be loved by you, just you and nobody else but you."_

Jack's grin widened as he heard the song, and the voice that escaped from her lips. God, it was like angels the way she echoed in the Apollo. Her eyes still closed, he snapped his fingers when the first line finished and the trumpet sounded.

_"I want to be loved by you - alone."_ Her eyes opened and she gazed around the room, standing center stage, her mouth practically pressed to the mic as her arms fiddled at her sides. Jack could tell she was nervous, but even with a voice like that, he knew she'd have to give that up to get the crowds full attention._ "Boo boo bee doo!"_ When the cymbals crashed at the end, Rapunzel shook her hips, arms going above her head.

Well, that certainly got every man's attention in the room, including Jack's.

_"I want to be kissed by you, just you and nobody else but you."_ She grabbed the mic and walked away from center stage, moving to her left. She bent down and blew the boys in front a kiss. Walking away towards the middle again, she sang,_ "I want to be kissed by you - alone."_

Her gorgeous olive green eyes raked the front row, skipping right over Jack, and then suddenly moving back to him. They widened some and she smiled at him. _"I couldn't aspire to anything higher, then to fill the desire to make you my own."_ She sat down on the stage, facing him, no more than ten feet away. Rapunzel practically whispered into the mic,_ "Badum badum bee doodily dum! Boo!" _

He was full out chuckling now, watching her feet dangle and kick off the edge as she sang to him. Aster elbowed his side, also laughing._ "I want to be loved by you, just you and nobody else but you. I want to be loved by you - alone."_

She stared at him for another moment, and Jack could see her chest moving too - he suddenly wished she were closer, so he could hear what was probably a harmonic giggle escape her. And just as he wished it, something flashed in her eyes, and she jumped from the stage, dancing her way across the floor to the sound of trumpets as an instrumental took over. Jack sat back in his chair as Rapunzel came forward and stopped in front of him. "Care to have a small dance with me?" she asked, her voice seeming a little shaky.

"Oh, no, darling, I don't - well, I couldn't..." he stuttered out, and then was suddenly elbowed a bit harder than he had been before by Aster. He took it as a sign. "Well, sure Princess."

Rapunzel smiled and took his hand, hoisting him out of his chair and into her arms. Jack felt awkward at first, not knowing what to do or say, mainly focusing on their feet as she twirled around with him in the aisles. He spun her and she laughed as her dress lifted up slightly.

Eventually the instrumental ended and she let go of his hand, walking back towards the stage. Jack sat back down in seat with a rather large fall. Aster had a grin as big as the Big Apple itself, leaning over to pat him on his shoulder. "You lucky bastard!" he laughed, watching as the singer made her way up the stairs on the side of the stage and placed herself center again just as the trumpet solo ended, and she finished out the song.

_"I couldn't aspire to anything higher, then to feel the desire to make you my own."_ Slowly, as she was signing, Rapunzel reached up and tore the hair tie from her ponytail and let it come down like spun gold silk. If Jack had to be completely honest, he wouldn't deny that watching that made him feel just a little bit hot - especially knowing that they were just touching bodies, even though it was only dancing.

Oh, and what her body against his had felt like. But he would let his mind wander a bit later - in the safety and comfort of his own bedroom. Right now, his eyes were practically trained to her every move like a dog to a bone or it's dinner._ "Badum badum bee doodily dum! Boo!"_  
She traveled back to the mic stand and put the device back, standing and watching Jack with all the focus he was to her._ "I want to be loved by you, just you and nobody else but you. I want to be loved by you."_

Her eyes never left his.

_"Ba deedily deedily deedily dum. Boo boo bee doo!"_

.

Jack sat there and listened to the rest of the songs Rapunzel sang with a grin on his face. There wasn't much left for him to do, considering she didn't look at him the rest of the night. Just the thought of that made his smile lessen a bit, but it was still cheery as he watched the pretty blonde singer dance on stage and shake her hair, all the time still having that glorious harmony form between her lips.

After the show was over, she curtsied and left the stage. Aster stood and looked at Jack as he was preparing to stand. "You need to meet her."

"I have," Jack chuckled, brushing off his pants. "I met her when we danced."

Aster shook his head. "No, Jack, you need to meet her. Like really meet her." He started to protest. "Listen to me, mate. I want you to go back there, get a picture as well as a date."

"I'm not gonna get a date with a girl like that," Jack said, starting to walk away. Aster ran up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

"And why not?"

"Because.. she's... that.. and I'm.. me."

Aster now put two hands on him. "Right. You're Jackson Overland. Eh?" He shook him a little. "Frosty! You old man, winter shut in - you need a woman in your life."

"Who says I need a woman?" Jack asked, giving Aster a look.

"I do. Ya been too lonely the past couple months since... the accident."

The accident.

Jack knew Aster was right, and he couldn't curse him more. He nodded silently, and then took a deep breath. "You're right again, old fellow. You're really right.."

"As I tend to be. Now, go get yourself a date."

* * *

**GOD YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO AWESOME THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH FOR READING AND YEEEEEEEY :3**

**I love this chapter. I don't know why, but this one just made me giggle the way it all played out in my head. Yes, it's extremely cheesy, but I need to get all the cheesy in before the angst comes, because trust me, I plan for some angst. I also love the way Aster is at the ending: "Just listen to me Overland. Go in there. Get a goddamn date. nOW."**

**So, review? Yeah :D Reviews are always awesome - I love getting them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Don't Leave Me Dateless**

_"10,000 midnights ago, I wound up my watch till the spring broke."_

**Rapunzel Persinette:**

She made her way offstage, breathing heavy. Wow, what a rush! Singing and dancing; Rapunzel felt disgusted with sweat from the stage lights and rapid movement. Her throat was sore and voice shot from the hour she had been on stage, her vocal chords constantly going.

She collapsed into the nearest chair, eyes closed, with a sigh of relief. As much as she loved these concerts, they were really taking the life right out of her! It felt as though all her time was devoted to this now.

Well, I guess that's what happens when you want to be a singer.

"I saw you and that boy."

"Oh, Passy, you hush," Rapunzel chided her best friend, Pascal, who had just conveniently sat in her lap.

"Your guy's chemical explosion was a lot louder than I am!"

"As of right now, it's not." Rapunzel grimaced and rubbed her temples.

"Ah - post show headache?" She could hear the frown in her friend's voice, and Rapunzel nodded. Passy got off and stood. "You want I should get you a cold wash cloth?"

"You'd be a dear."

"Aren't I already?"

She left and Rapunzel giggled a bit before settling down again. God, she was a trip. She had known Pascal for a few years now, and never had she grown so close to someone before. The two women were inseparable practically. In fact, Passy was the one to make her shoot for her dreams and Rapunzel couldn't be any more grateful.

She could fall asleep right here and now if she wanted.

"I hope I'm not intruding on your nap."

Rapunzel's eyes shot open. Standing in front of her, a little to her right, was the man she danced with that night on her first song. She grinned a bit, and sat up. "No, no, you're not intruding. I wasn't even really asleep."

"Well, that's good to hear," he smiled. "Cause I wanted to talk to you."

Oh, she needed his name. "How'd you get back here?"

At that, she saw a little glint in his eyes. "Let's just say the hallway was a little, ah... pitch black."

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes, her grin still in place. "I can accept that. What did you want to talk about?"

The man seemed to grow a bit anxious, and he hesitated. Rapunzel lifted an eyebrow, curious now. Was he nervous? About what?

"You." He started. "And me. Out to dinner."

She stared at him another moment, not sure she understood correctly. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I guess I am."

Rapunzel was a bit stunned. Her? On a date? With him? She didn't think it was possible - after all, the man was gorgeous. "But, we- we've never.. met," she stuttered out.

"Isn't that the point of a first date?" he asked, still seeming a bit shy.

Rapunzel wondered if she should even go out - did he mean tonight? But it was already so late, and her head was still pounding.

Just then, Pascal entered the room again, holding a wet cloth. "Punz! I couldn't get hot water but I guess this... will..." She eyed her friend. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Passy," Rapunzel looked to the man, unaware of his name, "this is..."

He smiled and held out his hand for Pascal to shake. "Jackson Overland. Everyone calls me Jack, though."

Pascal shook his hand, smiling now. "Pleasure. Name's Pascal. Call me Passy." She looked back at Rapunzel. "It's cold water," she said as she tossed the cloth to her. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all; thank you very much, darling."

"I'm headed home now - Max has been waiting up all night for me, and besides-" She wiggled her eyebrows. "I told him tonight would be special."

Rapunzel laughed. Cute, she thought. Passy and Max were the couple that was meant to be. They were both extremely, well... hot to trot.

"Go show him a good time then!"

Passy came over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," and a whispered, "I want details of this boy."

Rapunzel giggled. "You got it."

Pascal left with a goodbye, leaving Jack and Rapunzel alone again.

"So, uh," he chuckled, "wanna show me a good time tonight?"

Rapunzel's eyes opened wide - well, he certainly got to a point. But so could she. "_You_ asked _me_ on a date, I think that entails you showing me a good time."

He smiled, and Rapunzel could easily see that it was genuine. It was the same smile he had on his face while they were dancing. "So dinner, and dancing?"

She smiled back at him, then looked around for a scrap piece of paper and pen. In a moment, she found them and wrote down her information. "Here," she said, handing it over to Jack. "My address and telephone number. You can pick me up tomorrow evening."

"How does five thirty sound?"

Her smile faultered a bit. "Five thirty? But I don't eat until six."

"Exactly!" His grin was still rather prominent. "I pick you up at five thirty, and we are at the restaurant by six."

She bit her lip, but it wasn't like she could refuse. "Five thirty then." God, she was so nervous. The wet cloth Passy had gotten for her was practically wrung dry, the puddle of water in her hands.

"Great," he said. "I'll be there."

**Wow guys, I am so sorry this chapter is so short. And a day late. ;_;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Green Gardens Part One**

_"My, my, time is so unkind. She got punch drunk, in the moon shine."_

**Rapunzel Persinette:**

"What do you think?" she asked her cat, Parthenon.

The cat only stared, head tilted to the side.

Rapunzel sighed. The damn Russian Blue was absolutely no use to her. "Too flashy?" She put it down and picked up the next dress, holding it to her body. "This?"

Parthenon put his head down, not paying attention anymore.

She let out a loud grumble and threw the dress down on the bed. A date with a stranger, what should it matter what she wear? She stared at the two dresses on her bed, straight faced, then picked up the one she had just been holding.

It was a pretty light pastel green with darker green undertones, white lace trimming the sleeves and hem. It was simple, and Rapunzel had always loved the dress - her step mother had gotten it for her before she passed away. It screamed elegant, but also fun. She thought for a moment, then shrugged. Why not?

She quickly changed then ran to the bathroom, checking the clock in the hall.

Ten minutes. She had ten minutes before Jack arrived. He had called her this morning to make sure she hadn't given him false information (not like she would ever do that, Rapunzel was a bit more mature than that) and to remind her of their affair tonight.

_"I hope you're not chickening out," he chuckled._

_"Of course not!"_

If only she had been lying. Her stomach was in knots and she was sure she wouldn't be able to eat anything tonight for the fear of throwing it all back up.

Not thinking about it, she fixed her makeup and hair in the bathroom mirror. A touch of eyeliner - just barely any, she hated the stuff. A simple braid down the left side of her face and tada! Done. Thank god.

Because right then, the doorbell rang.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, quickly slipping on her white heels in ten seconds flat, grabbing her small purse and the white button up shawl, she made her way to the door and opened it.

"You look stunning," he smiled at her.

Her? What about him? Jack was... dressed to the nines in a light blue button up, sleeves rolled to his elbows and black slacks. He looked.. absolutely gorgeous. Far better than she did.

"Talk to yourself," she smiled back. Where had that come from? Certainly not from her... but Jack took her hand and ushered her out the door. She shut and locked it and then looked at the taxi cab in front of them.

"Aster has the car tonight," he explained as he opened the door for her, letting her in first. "I think he's taking Sandy out to some fancy Opera." When Rapunzel only stared at him, Jack laughed at himself. "Aster is my best friend - he sat next to me last night, and Sandy is his girlfriend. She's a mute."

"Oh," she chuckled. "How long have they been together?"

"A couple months? I think." He made a gesture to brush it off. "No one ever knows with them - hell, I don't even think they know. They should have been together when they were kids, but Aster was so keen on going after the new girl on the block, Tammy. We all call her Tooth, though."

"Why's that?" Tooth? How would any girl accept that nickname?

"She wants to be a dentist -or as close to one as she can get."

"Where to?" the cabbie asked from the drivers seat.

"Yes, Jack," she smirked, "where are we going?"

He smiled at her, and then leaned forward. "The Rainbow, please."

"What's that?" she asked.

Jack stared at her and then laughed. "Good one." Rapunzel gave him a blank stare. His eyes scrunched together. "Are you serious?" A beat. "You are serious! You've never been to the Rainbow?"

She shook her head. "No." Was that a bad thing?

He sat back in his seat, eyes wide. "Well then, I guess you're in for a surprise."

"Is the food good?"

He laughed again. "Their everything is good!"

Well, that sounded promising.

.

Jack paid the cabbie and he drove off, leaving the two of them in a windy heap outside one tiny restaurant. Rapunzel held the skirt of her dress so it didn't fly up. Her braided hair was becoming a mess of fly away's.

"They don't call it the Rainbow for nothing," Jack said, taking her hand after a moment.

The building was decorated in every color you could think of - very tropical colors ranging from dark blue to a bright carnation pink with every other color in between. It was more than she expected from such a small building.

He guided her in, holding the door open for her in a grande esteem, obviously showing off. A soft jazz filled the air from the radio in the corner near the kitchen door. "What do you think?" Jack asked her. She could hear the hope in his voice. "Is it good enough for an Apollo singer?"

She turned to him, smiling. "It certainly doesn't disappoint," she told him.

His grin grew wider and he pulled her toward the seat in the back. They sat and were silent.

And suddenly, Rapunzel's nerves reared again. They came at her from deep in her stomach, and made her fingers twitch. Her mouth dried and she couldn't even swallow. What was she doing?! Having dinner with a stranger that she met last night, while dancing at a concert? How much more stupid could she get? What if he was dangerous - a killer? What if he was about to blackmail her? She didn't think she had done anything wrong her life - but what if? He was probably going to feed her poison and then take everything she had on her. He knew where she lived, for God sakes! He would rob her - in fact, he was probably doing that right now - his little henchmen, Aster. And that Sandy - out tonight? Please! They were robbing her blind! And she was going to die.

Why hadn't Passy warned her? Why hadn't someone warned her? She was about to cry; Rapunzel worked herself into a frenzy, and she was completely terrified. An overworked frenzy.

Jack tapped her hand, grabbing it agiain. "Are you okay?"

"Why are you doing this?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. Rapunzel's fingers itched to pull out of his grasp, but was too afraid to.

His eyebrows knitted together, eyes narrowed. "Doing what?"

She gripped his hand, showing him what she meant. "This! Why this?"

He instantly pulled his hand away, concern lacing his eyes. "I'm sorry! Was that... Is that not okay?" His hands landed in his lap. "I probably should have asked first - I guess I can be a bit touchy, and some don't agree..."

Her own hand retreated to behind her plate, and she interrupted him. "What do you want?"

He stopped talking and stared at her. "I don't understand."

"Don't lie," Rapunzel scoffed. "What do you want? I'll give you anything. Just don't do anything rash."

He let out a humorless laugh. "I think you're the one being rash here - promising me anything? I mean, Rapunzel, we're still on our first date."

"So you're still going to call it that?"

"Yes..." he said, drawing it out. "Because that's what this is... A date."

She stayed quiet, eyes not leaving his. She steeled herself, ready to take anything he said.

A look of dawning appeared on his face. "You.. You think I'm here for... something else?" She didn't answer. "You do."

He sat back in chair, astounded for not the first time that night. "Well then."

They were quiet again, and the silence was deafening. She only stared at him, and he was looking at the table, waiting for God knows what. Eventually, though, he said something. "I see I'm going to have to break the ice," and under his breath, "again."

Jack sighed. "Rapunzel, I'm not here for anything other than a date. And if you think so, then I guess I never explained myself full enough."

She continued to eye him.

"I had a great time last night, dancing with you. That was probably the greatest experience I've had in a long while. I had fun, and I was happy." He looked her in the eyes. "I thought you were a girl worth getting to know. But uh... you're sort of killing me here."

Rapunzel stayed quiet. Well. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, or take advantage of you - to be honest, I would have done it already. I wouldn't have brought you to a restaurant. I would have paid the cabbie off to take us to the projects and done it there." He leaned his head on his hand and continued, "Come to think of it, you're a really easy target. You should be more careful, and not trust strangers so easily. Because I could have been a serial killer."

She glared at him, "So this is just a date?"

He nodded. "Just a date. I'm not going to murder you."

Well, what was she supposed to do? Rapunzel sat back, still far enough away from, but showing him that she was going to stay.

"You better not murder her; she's pretty."

Rapunzel looked up to see a tiny woman dressed in a rainbow cocktail dress, short brown hair that covered more of the left side of her face than right. It was frayed at the end, but still looked pretty.

"Are you going to introduce me, Jack?" the waitress asked him, giving him a pointed look.

He laughed and said, "Rapunzel, this is Tooth. Tooth, Rapunzel."

"I thought you said she wanted to be a dentist?"

"I need to make money somehow," she said, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. Tooth smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, Rapunzel. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A water with lemon, is just fine, thank you."

Jack got the same, and Tooth left, leaving a slight breeze behind her.

Rapunzel giggled a bit. "Well... I didn't know what I was expecting, but she certainly was a catch."

"She's right you know," Jack said, smiling at her. "You do look pretty tonight."

Rapunzel blushed. For a stranger, he didn't seem that bad. Serial killer fantasies aside.

**Hola mustachios! So I've done a few things with this chapter.**

**First of all, this is only Part One! (I did this because I'm stupid and it's Wednesday and I didn't want to be late again plus this chapter would have gone on for like a half hour more) Part Two will come next week with the same line of lyrics (in case anyone doesn't know what Punch Drunk it... go look it up. It'll give you a hint on next weeks chapter.) **

**Second of all, I know I made Pascal human, but I also wanted to keep him as a pet/companion for Rapunzel - therefore, Parthenon came about! I was going to have a really elaborate back story, but I decided that save that for a later chapter (because trust me, Parth is gonna be semi big in this). **

**Also, I know exactly how I made Rapunzel in this chapter. She has a rather large backstory as well (which will be revealed in due time, until then, make due with crappy allusions, and half thoughts. Same goes for Jack. You'll find about his accident, which will make a lot of his 'puns,' if you will, make a lot more sense). But because of her instances in the past - her reaction, will be justified. Plus... I fnd it sort of true to this chapter and the situation she's in. **


End file.
